The River's Song
by Rikuyu-Aki
Summary: A fluffy one-shot fic. Yugi wakes up sick in the middle of the night and is comforted by his Yami.


2004-09-29T12:05:00Z 2 806 4596 38 9 5644 9.2720 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And believe me, this is a good thing!

A/N: This story contains only the most mild of hints of shounen-ai. Still, if you can't handle it – don't read it! Also icky descriptions of sickness– it is otherwise rated PG and the rating will **not **go up, as it is strictly one-shot.

The River's Song

Yugi Mutou was having the most wonderful dream. He was once again back at the Battle City tournament. Winning. And later, repeatedly kicking Malik in the butt with very pointy shoes. Suddenly, for seemingly no reason at all, Yugi awoke, giving a soft moan.

As usual, Yami no Yugi was awake and sitting at the window, staring into the darkness just outside while his thoughts wandered aimlessly to a different time and place. He glanced over toward Yugi's bed when he heard his soft moan and the rustle of blankets as he turned in an effort to make himself comfortable.

"Aibou?" Yami asked and crept toward Yugi's bed. "What is it?"

He noticed the boy was much paler than usual and looked very warm under the covers. Strands of his tri-colored hair stuck up at odd angles with sweat. Yugi opened his eyes and gave his Yami a dazed sort look, as though he couldn't quite shake off his dream and was having trouble waking up.

"I don't feel so good," Yugi finally groaned and clutched his stomach beneath his sheets. "My stomach really hurts, Yami." The spirit reached out and caressed the boy's cheek with a skilled hand, sensing almost immediately that his body temperature was much warmer than it should have been, even wrapped up under all of his blankets.

"You have a fever, Aibou." Yami said at last, drawing his hand away. Yugi gave another soft moan, closing his eyes.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Yugi told his Yami, and he began to tremble slightly.

"Just calm down," the spirit soothed in his ever-controlled tone. "I'll bring you a glass of water."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, trying to relax against his pillows. The millennium spirit had only just left the room when Yugi felt his stomach flip over. He quickly sat up, tasting a sour flavor at the back of his throat and he managed to clap one hand over his mouth before bolting into the bathroom down the hall.

When Yami returned with the water, he didn't find Yugi in his bed as he had expected. He heard the unmistakable sounds of someone being very sick and found Yugi in the bathroom, kneeling on the floor and violently throwing up into the toilet.

"Yami…" Yugi managed to gasp out in a pause. "I'm really sick. I don't think I can go to school tomorrow." Yami knelt down and began to rub his Aibou's back gently.

"I'm sure your grandfather will understand." He assured him. Yugi blinked back tears as his stomach heaved once more and he vomited a second time. Yami stayed with the boy until his stomach had completely emptied itself and he could only retch painfully and dryly. Yami grabbed a handful of tissues so that Yugi could clean himself up while he leaned forward and flushed the toilet.

"Let's put you back to bed, Aibou." whispered Yami as he helped the sick boy to stand up on shaking legs and led him back to his room. He carefully steered him to the edge of his bed to sit down and Yami sat down beside him. He wrapped a warm blanket around Yugi's shoulders and pulled the boy into his arms and onto his lap.

"Yami, what are you-" he began to ask. Yami hushed him quietly.

"Just relax." He began to rock the boy most gently in his arms, like one might for a small child, although Yugi was very small for his age.

"Yami, I don't want to throw up on you." Yugi protested. He still felt faintly sick and had a feeling that once his stomach had gotten a chance to recover; he'd need to be sick again.

"Shhh," soothed Yami. Yugi had to admit, he felt safe and warm wrapped up in his yami's arms. He closed his eyes and was just beginning to allow himself to relax when he suddenly felt a very familiar gurgling in his stomach.

"Yami – " the boy groaned, trying to scramble out of the spirit's arms but Yami was holding him too tightly and it was already too late.

He threw up.

Soon after he'd realized what he'd done, Yugi at last began to cry softly.

"Yami, I'm so sorry," he managed to stammer through his tears. Not only did he feel terrible and sick to his stomach, but also to make matters worse – he'd just thrown up all over his yami.

Yami didn't pay him much mind, however. He paused to remove the soiled shirt, secretly thanking the Gods for wearing double layers and once that was done, he continued his soothing motions, now trying to quiet Yugi's tears. After several minutes, Yugi began to quiet down and relax again into the spirit's soft touch. It was several more minutes after that before he realized that his yami had begun humming very quietly. It was a tune Yugi didn't recognize, but it sounded familiar all the same. It sounded ancient and from a time that was now long over and when filled with love when Yami hummed it to him. Despite himself, Yugi began to feel tiredness setting in and he couldn't help yawning. Yami smiled when his Aibou's breathing began to deepen and his eyelids fluttered closed.

"Aishiteru Aibou." He whispered to the sleeping boy. He picked Yugi up and tucked him back into bed without him giving so much as a stir. Satisfied that his Aibou was comfortable and settled for the rest of the night, Yami returned to the post at the window. He knew that while awake, alone and staring out into the darkness of night beyond the glass pane, he would be ready. Ready for when Yugi needed him most.

Fin


End file.
